Ticklish Shark!
by AyemeHimura
Summary: Hey! this is just a little tickle fan fiction here! Also I'm taking personal messages or any request for this little story so lets tickle Shark! the bully, the revenger, and the fierce... I know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Just got bored, so I decided to create this! Enjoy Shark's torturing story! Also Ayeme is in the Yugioh Zexal world right now.**

**Shark: What?**

It was a normal day for Ayeme, May, Katty, Shark and the others. It was so boring for Ayeme, she wanted to duel a Barian possessed duelist or something. Katty, Rio and May forced her to go shopping which she really despises. Maybe she could find a way out!

About 12 hundred hours, to Ayeme, later, she thought of an idea. She gave out a smirk and asked Rio, "Hey, I have an idea I'm sure you'll love!" Ayeme explain her plan to Rio which made her smirk too.

The two snuck up on Shark, which has his guard down, and grabbed his arms. "What the," he shouted, as his sister and friend knocked him on the sidewalk. "What are you doing?!"

"Making you laughs, Regi," Ayeme explain, making him nervous. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what's happening. While Shark was panicking, everyone else was confused.

The two waited long enough and starting to scribble their fingers in his underarm, making him squirm and laugh him butt off intensely. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" He laughed, "IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone is just confused on what they're doing to Shark.

Rio knew every weak point of her ticklish brother. His underarms were the second weakest, so she actually wants the most ticklish spot. So she popped her finger in his bellybutton and wiggled it. He began to go insane thanks to Rio, he wins all the games they played, but a simple tickle fight, he always loses to those. "PLEHEHEHEHEASE, STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT, JUT STOP!

After a few minutes later, Shark was able to breathe again, "plehehease," he choked out with a couple of laughs, "d-don't do that again."

"Why," Ayeme asked. "Is it so wrong?"

He got back up quickly in anger. He wanted to just scream at her, but how she tilts her head and make puppy dog eyes, it's really hard to do so, "…no…" He muttered, pouting and blushing a little.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

**Second story of Ticklish Shark! No one really asked for this so I made it up. Let's continue this epic story!**

It's a normal day like any other. Shark was going home from school. He decided to walk since Ayeme kept beating him in races. In fact, she's way stronger than a thousand strong men.

He was trying to find a way to defeat her (well, you know how men are,) until someone grabbed him! The person covered his nose with a rag. He struggled with all his might, but something in the rag made him weak, it was making him dizzy. He tried to get out of the grip with all his might, until everything was dark, he's too limb, everything was black… black…

"Uuhhh mh…" He moaned, "W-what happened?" Then he realized that he's shirtless, tied up, his arms were up, sitting on a chair and his feet are on a stool. He wanted to where and how he got here.

"Finally awake Reginald," said an eerie, familiar voice. The person who made that voice came to the light. Just as Shark expected, it was Quattro! "What's the matter? All tied up," he taunted.

"Were you the one who kidnapped me, where are we" Shark exclaimed. He was furious at Quattro for making his sister hospitalized, humiliated him in the tournament, and kidnapping him.

Quattro just chuckled, "well," he said. "We're in one of the pier behind Heartland City," he explained. "And I want to do my new fan service."

"What do you mean," Shark asked calmly, but still cautious. He was confused by what he said, until Quattro wiggled his finger onto in stomach, making Shark surprised and giggled a little.

"You wouldn't d- AHAHAHAHAHAHA," before he continued his sentence, Quattro started to tickle Shark's underarms.

"Well, my theory was right. I noticed how you always jerk away when people poked your stomach," he explained, "so that explains why you hated when people poked you. You don't to let them know how ticklish you are."

Shark wanted so bad to curse at him, '_but it too much!_' And he didn't want this to continue. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" He laughed.

Quattro did the total opposite. He then started to squeeze Shark's sides. This made Reginald laugh insanely. QUaattro noticed how much he's struggled to avoid it.

"QUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATROHOHOHOHOHO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEESEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" He begged, squirming.

That caught Quattro by surprised, then he had an idea, "well this is interesting," he taunted, "the big, bad Shark, the duelist that went into the finals in one tournament, and the semi finals in the World Duel Carnival, is begging."

"JUSY STAHAHAHAHOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT," he said between laughs. That's when he noticed Quattro stopped, he happily breathe. He thought it was all over. Oh boy he was so wrong. Thomas tied both of Reginald's big toes together and started to tickle his feet. He laughed so insanely he couldn't even breathe.

The second oldest Archlight brother lathered some lotion on his feet and grabbed a hair brush with plastic bristles. "This is when your torture really begins," he said as he started to brush the purple haired boy's feet. Reginald noticed it felt worst than before.

Kastle was trying his best to block the ticklish sensation with the other foot, but failed with that knot on his toes. He could take it anymore of this torture, all he wants it to all stop. Then he felt the worst spot on his feet being tickled. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOT THERE, NOT IN BETWEHEHEHEHEN THE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Quattro is using an electric toothbrush to do the job.

"Well, well, well," Archlight taunted. He never, in his life, ever squirmed so much over something like this. He finally stopped, allowing him to breathe again. "So," he asked, "had enough?"Before Shark could answer, he passed out. His world is going dark again.

Shark finally woke up, and now, for some reason, he's on his bed. "What the, was that all a dream?" He thought.

"Hey, Reginald," Rio replied, snapping him out of his thoughts, "yes," he asked.

"What happened," She asked.

"What do you mean?" He was totally confused in what's happening right now.

"I mean that you were gone for three hours and no one was able to find you," she answered.

"Oh," he said, remembering the torture he had been through. "Just training."


	3. Chapter 3 Review for me

PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSE REVIEW! I HAVEN'T GOT ANY HELPFUL REVIEW'S LATELY! SO PLEASE HELP ME! *I calm down* Okay, what I mean is that I haven't got any helpful reviews for Ticklish Shark. I need to know when it's happening, where is it taking place, who's tickling Reginald Kastle (Shark or Ryoga Kamishiro) So please give me anything that would help. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
